


Paper Tiger

by Ohmega



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chanbaek because I am trash and can never resist, Gonna try to set on the slow burn, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, krisho because I WILL go down with this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmega/pseuds/Ohmega
Summary: For centuries omegas have been forced to live as little more than slaves to their higher ranking packmates. Omega Joonmyeon will do anything to escape his fate as a pack servant and sex object, even masquerade as a warrior to compete in The Clan Games in hopes of getting a offer to join the prestigious Wu Clan.





	Paper Tiger

The dim, rust-colored light of the blood moon could hardly illuminate the hoisted flags of the three nations brought together, but the altar was alight with dozens of candles. An arched trellis centered in the middle of the altar space gave ground for wild flowers to grow in thick vines in such numbers it seemed that the foliage itself had created the archway rather than build up on top of it. A podium stood front and center, already prepared with a scroll worth of vows and a candle to read by. The other candles, varying in scent from vanilla to lavender, were sporadically placed around until the entire area was made visible by the warm glow. The air was uncharacteristically tense for a wedding.

Relationships between the three world-leading wolf nations – China, Korea, and Japan respectively – had been tense since the dawn of days. For centuries, a life of caves and savagery suited the clans well, but the building human civilizations posed a great risk to their way of life. Already whispers of the existence of their kind rallied together lynch mobs for “beast burnings”. For the safety of their kind there had to be an established, civil order. To start off, the various clans of each nation had their dominance battles until a solid rank was built among each country’s packs. Quite quickly, the head packs of each nation became royalty; wealthy and privileged but at the same time cast with the responsibility of governing their nation. Smaller packs worked on ways to integrate their lifestyles with the towns and cities of humans rising around them while the head packs struggled to create a constitution to govern them all. Cave dwelling gave way to packs living on estates close to the woods, a perfect mix for their human and animal sides to live happily. Having their feet on the same land made it easy for Korea and China to create alliances. An island all on its own, it was harder for Japan to build relationships with the others. What better way to create a union than a wedding? As luck would have it the Head Alpha of the clans of Japan had an alpha son and the Head Alpha of the clans of Korea had an omega daughter both of marrying age. All three nations’ head packs were in attendance. All three Head Alpha’s shook hands and feasted together while ink dried on a freshly sealed agreement for peace. All three packs had offered gifts and prayer in honor of the new union, calling to Mother Moon for harmony between nations and a fruitful bonding between the young soon-to-be-weds. Every member of all three packs stared in awe as the beautiful couple to be were led to the altar in the finest of their country’s clothing.  
All three nations witnessed, unbelieving, the omega pull a long skinning knife from her sleeve and choose to slit her own throat rather than be married off as a political chess piece.

The shame of Korea, the others called it. Spit all over the face of their newly-born peace. Frantically the Head Alphas scrambled for resolution and a Chinese beta volunteer made a suitable enough match that the treaty would be upheld. But such an insult couldn’t be simply overlooked. The Korean Head Alpha’s embarrassment boiled up in his body in the form of rage. Not only had the omega’s act of defiance almost created a rift between nations that could have led to war, but she also dragged the proud name of Kim, the head pack of Korea, through the mud. The rest of the nation’s packs were gossiping, spreading rumors about the event and, even worse, questioning the Head Alpha’s ability to lead them. Head Alpha Kim had to take action and it had to be something to save face among the clans of Korea as well as discourage future willfulness amongst the omegas. Omegas were a necessary part of a pack – that was where pups came from after all – but that didn’t mean they had to be equal.

“You are ungrateful!” He accused in a pack meeting held not long after the last footfall of their last guest was out of earshot. The omegas of his pack corralled into a huddle in front of the entire pack, holding tight to each other’s arms and staring in disbelief at their enraged leader.

“Your kind are weak. You provide us no food, no protection. You thrive due to the hard work of the alpha warriors and beta hunters. And you thank our charity by biting our hands?! From here forth I strip every omega in this great nation of their wolfhood. No longer can you sit at our fires, sleep in our dens. You will live with that we allow you and be grateful!”

Such a decree was monstrous, inhumane. But at such a time with emotions running high it was easy for Head Alpha Kim to pass new regulations among the packs of Korea. Omegas, who until that time had been considered equal to any other wolf in a pack, were placed lower than even infants of alpha or beta status. Forced into a position just a fraction away from exile, every packs’ omegas began housing together in small tents or sheds of their own making while the rest of their packs modernized. They cooked and cleaned while their beta and alpha brethren were educated in schools and became successful business people, doctors, and lawyers. Omegas were even kept from honing many of the more traditional skills of their people. They could no longer join hunts, run with their packs under the moon, or socialize as equals as their inner wolves were so desperate to do. Some omegas still ended up mated and lived in a proper home with their family, but the majority lived out their days in the omega tents. With no laws to protect omegas, the wolf population of Korea was sustained by rowdy alphas or betas visiting the tent for a bit of fun. Omega-born pups would stay with their mother, but the rest would be taken and raised by the lucky omegas who had been somewhat accepted back into pack life via taking a mate.

Omegas, givers of life and symbols of peace and good fortune, had once walked shoulder to shoulder with the rest of their packmates. After generations of this poor treatment, their bodies became as small as their apparent worth. Selective breeding made the classes of wolf not only a rank distinction but a physical one as well. By modern day, all alphas were tall with fair, blonde or (rarely) silver hair and generously plied with muscle on their wider-framed bodies. Betas came with hair varying in shades of reds and brown, their bodies lithe and in peak condition for hunting. Omegas were born small and raven haired, skin pale as milk with hardly visible muscle at all. Over time, omegas dwindled in number. As their bodies became smaller and weaker, it became harder for omega pups to survive to term in their mothers’ womb. They were too weak to even survive the competition of their littermates before birth. A pregnancy of a single pup was a guarantee of an omega, but a litter could be mixed between alpha and beta.

This cruelty could not go on forever. Omegas were important to sustaining their kind and as the world modernized ever-farther it was impossible to hide the dirty secret of omega servitude from the other nations. One by one the packs dropped freed their omegas of the injustices wrought upon them for far too long. That is, except for one pack.

The Kim clan, still maintaining their head rank in the nation, would not forgive or forget. If anything, the gap grew between omegas and their higher ranked packmates as time went on.

It was an unfortunate stroke of luck that a wolf known as Joonmyeon was born to the Kim clan. Born of a female omega who insisted she didn’t remember the circumstances of her pregnancy, Joonmyeon came to the world wider-eyed and fairer of skin than most omegas. There was nothing heroic about young Joonmyeon, who grew as beautiful as his mother but utterly unremarkable amongst the others. He learned, as all omegas did, the safety obedience, subservience, and servitude. Even so, Mother Moon and Sister Fate had a lot in store for the young wolf, it could be seen from the stars in the way his eyes could still sharpen and track game, the way his fingers could deftly tie knots and lay wire. Fate is often twisted and drawn out in unexpected ways.  
Joonmyeon, nearing his seventeenth year, was about to become entangled in the knots of his destiny. Whether or not he survived on the other side of Fate was yet to be known, but the answer lay sealed in the softly smiling lips of Mother Moon.


End file.
